


Good as Gold

by andersens



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “God, I’m so sorry guys,” is the first thing Gabe says when he walks into the hotel room Nate and Tyson had been sharing during the tournament. Gabe had been in a different country for most of it, but the three of them are all sharing now that they're in the same place.It’s a few hours after the gold medal game now, but he knows they must still be feeling the sting of it as though it just ended. He’s lost games with importance before and he knows that even with the silver medals they got it still feels like garbage.“Hey, no,” Nate says. “I mean, yeah, we’re bummed. But you just won a gold medal and we are so proud of you and happy for you and we want to celebrate with you. Not mope around feeling sorry for ourselves.”





	Good as Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherSeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/gifts).



> This is my first time posting RPF porn and I'm nervous, but I was reading your prompts/likes/dislikes and got this idea and it wouldn't let me go. I hope you like it!! 
> 
> This is set right after the gold medal game in the 2017 World Champs. (The one Gabe, Nate, and Tyson all played in.) 
> 
> Thanks to Rachel for the encouragement and for looking this over.
> 
> If you or someone you know is mentioned in this story PLEASE turn away now. Also none of this is real. I made it all up. 
> 
> And, finally, a note on the sex: They are in a committed established relationship so you can assume they've talked about their hard limits and their preferences before the start of the story. But there are discussions of consent within the story itself and Tyson (the sub) is checked in with multiple times to make sure he's still on board with/into everything that's happening.

“God, I’m so sorry guys,” is the first thing Gabe says when he walks into the hotel room Nate and Tyson had been sharing during the tournament. Gabe had been in a different country for most of it, but the three of them are all sharing now that they're in the same place.

It’s a few hours after the gold medal game now, but he knows they must still be feeling the sting of it as though it just ended. He’s lost games with importance before and he knows that even with the silver medals they got it still feels like garbage. 

“Hey, no,” Nate says. “I mean, yeah, we’re bummed. But you just won a gold medal and we are so proud of you and happy for you and we want to celebrate with you. Not mope around feeling sorry for ourselves.” 

Gabe smiles as he joins Tyson and Nate on the king size bed and says, “I appreciate that, but your guys’s feelings are valid too and I’ve already done a ton of celebrating with the other Swedes.” 

“How about a compromise?” Tyson suggests. 

“Hmm” Gabe hums. “What exactly did you have in mind?” 

“Super amazing celebratory sex for you. Since it’s not like that’s a hardship for us anyway. And then we order ice cream and watch a dumb sad move so me and Nate can wallow.” 

Gabe laughs and leans forward to press a kiss to Tyson’s lips. “Okay,” he says. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.” 

Tyson shifts around a little and Gabe reaches out a hand to steady him. “I’m worried about your leg though. So you’re going to stay perfectly still and only do what Nate and I say you can. Does that sound okay?” 

Tyson’s mouth twists into a grumpy frown, but the flush that quickly covers his face and stretches down his neck gives him away. “Yeah, okay, I guess,” he says. 

“I know you know, but just as reminder,” Nate says, “We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. If things get to be too much or you don’t want to do something tell us and we’ll stop. We’ll check up on you from time to time, asking you for a color. Green means you’re fine, yellow means you need to pause, and red means stop immediately.” 

“And also remember that you don’t actually have to wait for us to check up,” Gabe adds. “You can say yellow or red whenever you need to.” 

“I know, I know,” Tyson says. “Now can you please just touch me?” 

“Now, now,” Gabe scolds. “This is my celebration and I think you need to learn a bit of patience. What do you think Nate?” 

“I think you’re right,” Nate says. 

“Lay down,” Gabe says, turning to Tyson. “And don’t touch yourself.” 

Tyson grumbles, but does as he’s told. Gabe gets up on his knees and crawls across the bed over to Nate. He fits his hand behind Nate’s head and pulls him into a kiss. He tries to start things off slow and teasing, but he is pretty keyed up from winning a gold medal. So, he doesn’t think anyone’s particularly surprised when after just a few seconds he starts nipping at Nate’s bottom lip and then at his jaw. 

Nate groans and Gabe tangles his hands in Nate’s shirt. He breaks aways from him long enough to say, “Can I take this off?” And when Nate nods, he does and then leans back in, peppering soft kisses and bites down Nate’s neck and over his shoulder. 

Nate’s breathing has gotten heavy and when Gabe pulls away again to tug his own shirt over his head he takes a second to take in Nate’s appearance. He’s flushed all over his neck and chest and his lips are swollen and wet. He looks absolutely gorgeous and Gabe can’t wait to get him even more flustered and turned on. 

Gabe is also well aware of Tyson’s heavy gaze on them, but he wants to make him squirm a little more before he acknowledges him. 

Gabe places his hand on Nate’s thigh, and runs it up it, slow and gentle and teasing. Nate’s breathing has gotten shallow, and Gabe presses soft kisses to the hollow of his throat. 

“Fuck,” Tyson says. “You guys are killing me.” 

Gabe rolls his eyes, but he pulls away from Nate again, and says, “What do you think?”

“I think he’s been pretty good,” Nate says. 

“I think you’re too nice,” Gabe says. “But okay, do you want to kiss him? This is my celebration after all and I think I’d like to just watch for a while.” 

“Sounds good,” Nate says. He moves away from Gabe and over toward Tyson. “Here spread your legs a little,” he says, kneeing in between Tyson’s legs. “I don’t want to put any weight on your messed up leg.” 

Tyson complies and Nate straddles Tyson’s good leg. He leans down then, his hands on either side of Tyson’s body, and says, “Color?” 

“Green,” Tyson says. 

“Good,” Nate says, and then he kisses him. Tyson makes a delicious choked off noise as his fingers grip desperately at Nate’s waist. 

Gabe just sits back enjoying the picture the two of them make. Nate slips a hand under Tyson’s shirt, pushing it up but not pulling it completely off. Then he scoots down Tyson’s body. He bows his head again, pressing soft looking kisses to Tyson’s stomach. 

Tyson is squirming and already looking blissed out, and Nate drags his lips up to one of his nipples. He bites down and Tyson’s back arches, a moan falling from his lips. 

Nate trails kisses back down his stomach, and then gets his hands on Tyson’s jeans. He gets the fly open and very gently pulls them off, being careful of Tyson’s injury. 

Then he presses kisses up Tyson’s leg and thigh. Tyson’s arms are twitching at his sides with the desire to touch either himself or Nate, and Gabe doesn’t want him doing either one yet. He moves so that he’s closer to Tyson and gathers Tys's hands in his own. Then he straddles Tyson’s stomach. He pushes Tys’s hands up over his head and leans down to press a deep and lingering kiss to his lips. 

After a few moments of that and a few nips at Tyson’s jaw Gabe sits back up. He turns his head to look at Nate and says, “Wanna finger him?” 

“Yeah,” Nate says. “I do.” 

“There’s lube in my bag,” Gabe says, and then turns back to Tyson. He feels Nate get up behind him, and he leans down and kisses Tys again. He pulls away after a second and lets go of Tyson’s hands and says, “Okay, flip over. Carefully.” 

He climbs off him then and Tyson carefully rolls over. He puts a pillow under his hips so that his ass is even more easily accessible for Nate, and Gabe bends down and presses a kiss to his shoulder. Gabe hears a lube bottle opening behind him. He sits back beside Tyson and watches as Nate lubes up a couple of his fingers and Tyson’s hole. “Color?” Gabe asks. 

“Green. Very green.” 

Nate runs his finger around Tyson’s hole, getting him used to the feeling and letting the lube warm up. Gabe puts his own hand low on Tyson’s back helping to soothe him. Nate presses a finger in slowly and Tyson’s hands clench in the sheets. 

“Color?” Gabe checks. He’s pretty sure that’s a good reaction, but he wants to make sure. 

“Still green. It’s just a lot. Like, I’m just really turned on.” 

“Okay,” Gabe says, and then to Nate, “Go slow.” 

“Yeah,” Nate says, and he keeps going with just one finger, just dragging it in and out slowly. Gabe can tell when Tyson starts getting used to the stretch because he starts trying to push back. Gabe presses his hand down harder on Tyson’s back, “Don’t move,” he says. 

Tyson groans, but falls limp and Nate goes up to two fingers, moving them in and out just as slowly as he had the one. Gabe moves so that he can bite at Tyson’s back, knowing how sensitive he is there. He’s rewarded with the most beautiful sounding groans falling from Tyson’s lips. 

He can tell when Nate moves up to three fingers because Tyson tenses up under his mouth as Gabe continues to trail kisses and bites over his skin. He slowly relaxes again under him as he gets used to the increased stretch and Gabe mumbles, “Good job. You’re taking all of this so well,” against his skin. “But this is supposed to be my celebration and yet nobody has touched my dick yet.” Gabe says. “I want someone to blow me.” 

“Please, let me. If I can’t touch my own dick at least let me touch yours,” Tyson begs. Gabe ignores his pleads and instead says, “Nate, what do you say?” 

“Oh hell yeah,” Nate says. 

“At least let me watch,” Tyson says, moving to flip over. 

“Okay, okay,” Gabe says. “God, so eager. Here let us help you.”

Together Nate and Gabe carefully turn Tyson onto his side and Gabe takes a second to just appreciate what a pretty picture he makes. He’s flushed all over now. All over his face and his chest and stomach and all the way down to his thighs. And his cock is hard and leaking. 

“So hard for us,” Nate says. “So good.” 

Gabe lays down on his back beside Tyson, and Nate clambers over straddling Gabe’s waist. Then, Nate bends over to kiss Gabe, deep and filthy. He presses kisses to his neck and down his chest and stomach next. And Gabe is already fully hard, has been for a while. So, he’s immensely relieved when Nate gets his pants undone and drags them down his thighs along with his underwear. 

Nate positions himself between Gabe’s thighs, and gets his hand on Gabe, giving his dick a couple of slow tugs, before replacing his hand with his amazing, warm mouth. 

Gabe groans, trying hard not to move his hips at all and burying his hands in Nate’s hair. Nate pulls up and off and then swirls his tongue around the tip. He gets his hand back around Gabe's length and jacks him slowly. Then he moves his head so he can get his mouth on one of Gabe's balls, sucking gently, and Gabe can't help the moan that falls from his lips. 

Nate keeps at it for a few more seconds and then he pulls off. Gabe only has a second to miss him though before the wet heat of his mouth is back on his dick. He bobs his head shallow at first and then taking him down to the hilt before sliding up again. He gets into a rhythm soon enough, taking Gabe as deep as he can over and over, before taking him deep and just sucking for a while. 

Gabe keeps his hands buried in Nate's hair, twisting and pulling at it, encouraged by the moans he can feel vibrating around his dick. 

Tyson is propped up on his side beside them and his gaze is so heavy on them it's making Gabe even more turned on. He's getting close already and he'd be embarrassed, but this is Tyson and Nate. He's seen them at their absolute worst and their absolute best. He loves them. He trusts them. He's got nothing to be embarrassed about around them. 

"I'm close," he says. 

Nate takes him deeper, sucking even harder, and it only takes a few more moments before Gabe comes. Nate swallows like a champ and then kisses his way up Gabe's body. When he gets to his lips Gabe licks inside Nate's mouth, loving the taste of himself on Nate's tongue. 

Tyson whines from beside them, and both Gabe and Nate laugh, breaking their kiss. 

"Fine, fine," Gabe says. "Nate, do you want to fuck him?" 

"Yeah, I do," Nate says, grinning over at Tyson sappily. 

"Tyson, color?" 

"Green, please just do something," he says. 

"All right, all right, hold on," Gabe says. He taps Nate's thigh and says, "Get up for a second, please." 

Nate clambers up and off of him, and off the bed in general. Gabe rolls over on his side, facing toward Tyson. He reaches down and slowly dips two of his fingers inside Tyson, making sure he's still lose enough. 

His fingers go in fairly easy, so he says, "All right, Nate get back over here. Tyson, stay laying on your side, Nate get your pants off and then lay behind him.” 

Nate scrambles to obey, and Gabe sits up beside them. 

Nate jacks himself a few times, and then he lines himself up with Tyson's hole. He sinks in slowly, letting Tyson get used to the stretch and Tyson's face scrunches up. 

"Color?" Gabe asks. 

"Still green," Tyson says. He reaches down to get a hand on his own dick, as Nate starts to rock slowly behind him, but Gabe reaches out and grabs his arm. 

"No," he says, "Not yet. Not until Nate comes." 

Tyson looks like he wants to argue for a second, his mouth opening. But then he shakes his head, and closes his mouth again. Gabe's pretty sure he's still into this, but he always has to check. Never wants to pressure Tyson into doing something he's not into. So, he reaches out and brushes his fingers gently over Tyson's face and then says, "Color?"

"Green," Tyson says. "As long as I do get to come at some point tonight." 

"You will," Gabe promises, and then he slips his thumb inside Tyson's mouth. Tyson moans around it, and then sucks on it lightly. Gabe lets him for a few moments, distracting him as Tyson gets used to the feeling of Nate's dick inside him. Then he pulls it out and sits back, just enjoying the show. 

Nate's got one hand curled around Tyson's shoulder, the other one clenched tightly around his waist. His hips are rocking up against Tyson's ass, and his eyes are screwed shut. His head dropped down against the back of Tyson's neck. His mouth is pressing against Tyson's back, alternating between soft kisses and nips at the ridges of Tyson’s spine. 

It's so, so intimate. The kind of thing they've picked up from being best friends and lovers for years now, and Gabe can't believe he gets to watch this. Can't believe he's a part of this relationship too. That they love him just as much as they love each other. Can't believe how lucky he is to be a part of something so real and so good. 

Nate's snapping his hips quickly now, probably getting close to coming. And Tyson is making near constant noises now. These choked off little moaning sounds that would have Gabe getting hard again already if he could. 

Nate keeps up the rhythm of his hips, moans falling from his lips. And then he says, "God, Tys, you feel so good. So hot and tight. I'm gonna come so soon. Can't believe how good you're being for us." 

Tyson whines and Nate keeps up the steady movement of his hips. He's panting now, and that's how Gabe knows he's really close. He watches as Nate grinds up against Tyson's ass just a couple of more times and then he stills, coming deep inside of him with a groan of Tyson's name. 

"Oh thank god," Tyson says, reaching down for his own dick again. Gabe reaches out and stops him though. 

"Wait," he says. "On your back. And tell me when you're close." 

Tys rolls over gingerly and then once he's situated on his back again, Gabe reaches for his dick, jerking it slowly.

Tyson starts trying to rock his hips up to get more friction and without Gabe even having to say anything Nate reaches out and presses his hips down into the mattress. Gabe does speed his hand up though, giving him that much at least, and Tyson can't stop groaning. 

Gabe's a little afraid he's not going to be able to tell him when he's close but after a few minutes of that Tyson groans out a "Close." 

Gabe immediately lets go of him completely. Tyson's eyes fly open and he desperately tries to hump up back against Gabe's hands but Nate's grip on his hips is firm and Tyson stays put. 

Tyson squeezes his eyes back shut, and tears are pooling in the corners now. Gabe's heart thunders afraid that they've pushed this too far, but when he says, "Color?" Tyson answers "Green" through clenched teeth. 

Gabe relaxes but decides not to push him too much farther. He really has been very patient and good for them, and he did lose a very important game today, and deserves to finally get the release he's been searching for. 

Gabe soothes his hands over Tyson's sides to get him used to contact again, and then he takes hold of his dick. He jerks him off quick and steady, just wanting Tyson to finally find his release as quickly as possible now. Tyson is steadily moaning but he still manages to choke out the word "Close" after a while. 

"Okay, good," Gabe says. "I'm gonna let you come this time. Go ahead and come, okay?" 

Tyson nods, letting out a soft whine, and after a few more tugs he comes all over his stomach. Gabe carefully and slowly guides him through it, tugging a few more times until Tys squirms away and falls limp on the bed. 

"You did so good," Nate says. 

"So good," Gabe agrees. He reaches up and wipes away Tys's tears gently with his thumb, and then presses the gentlest kiss to his lips. 

"I'm going to get you some water," he says, as he pulls away. "Nate, can you call room service and order us some ice cream?" 

"Yeah, sure thing," Nate says. 

Gabe gets up and walks over to the minibar, grabbing out a bottle of water, and then heads back over toward the bed. He sits down next to Tyson and then helps him sit up. "Here drink some of this," he says. And then watches as Tyson takes a couple of sips. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks. 

"Good," Tyson says. "Exhausted. Fucked out. But good." 

"Do you need anything?" he asks. 

"No," Tys says, but he scoots in closer to Gabe. So, Gabe knows the real answer is that he wants cuddles. Gabe makes him take another sip of water, but then he puts his arm around him and pulls him in close. 

"Nate, get over here and cuddle with us until the ice cream comes," he says. 

Nate smiles at them, and it's Gabe's favorite one. The huge goofy one that makes him look five years younger, and like he's not carrying the weight of expectations from an entire fanbase on his shoulders. Nate climbs into bed on Tyson's other side, cuddling into both of them, and Gabe's pretty sure that despite the fact he won a gold medal earlier, this is still his favorite part of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
